Ask Firestar
by Flame That Burns In The Dark
Summary: Firestar's kidnapped, and no one knows where he went. StarClan and ThunderClan are using all of their resources to locate the lost leader. Still, he hasn't been found. Little do they know that he isn't even in the Warriors world. He is here, with us, and ready to answer your questions!
1. Prologue

**A/N: As you have probably figured out already, I have deleted the old version of this story. For those of you who reviewed questions, do not worry, I saved every review. I would also like to point out that I am only accepting questions from PM.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Firestar. I only own my characters and the plot._**

 _~Prologue~_

Firestar was resting in StarClan, thinking of what a great leader Bramblestar was, when he scented something unfamiliar. He stretched lazily and stood up. He opened his jaws and caught a whiff of something that definitely didn't belong in StarClan.

Firestar, being the curious cat that he was, went to investigate. After searching the ground for nearly thirty minutes, he gave up and went to look in the trees. This was a fatal mistake. As soon as his claws hooked in the bark of the trunk, Firestar was thrown backwards at least twenty fox lengths.

He crashed into the trunk of another tree and was knocked out. The ninja cat, which had booby trapped the tree, came toward him with a sack and a roll of duct tape. The ninja worked quickly and efficiently, wrapping Firestar's whole body in duct tape except for his head. Then the ninja shoved him into the sack.

The ninja gripped the sack in his mouth and began dragging Firestar toward the portal with which he had come through. Unfortunately, Bluestar spotted him before the ninja could get far.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" she yowled, beginning to run toward him.

"Foxdung," the ninja cursed under his breath. He gripped Firestar's sack tighter and launched himself toward the portal. He was so close…

Then Bluestar was upon them. She leaped at the ninja, claws outstretched. The ninja cat retaliated with a shuriken to her chest. Bluestar fell back, shocked at the sight of herself, a StarClan cat, actually bleeding.

The ninja walked confidently to the portal, still clutching the sack tight. In a flash of light, Firestar, the ninja, and the portal disappeared.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this short little prologue. I had a lot of fun writing it. Also, I am not accepting questions for the next chapter, for I already have quite a few I'm going to use.**


	2. Spottedleaf's Awesomeness

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I first posted this story and I apologize. I've been making up for lost time on the forums I'm a part of, and I've also been writing my other stories. I know that these aren't very good excuses, but they're the only ones I have.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any other fandoms mentioned in this story. The question givers own the questions. I own my OC.**_

Leo reclined in a comfortable black leather chair, watching Firestar's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful lying on the plush red beanbag. Leo smiled wryly; he wouldn't look that peaceful after his first questioning session.

Suddenly, Firestar's eyes opened. He shook his head a bit to gather his bearing, and then he ran. He made it about a foot before he was snapped backwards. There was a chain attached to his right foreleg. "Mouse dung," Firestar muttered.

Leo sighed heavily. "Firestar, I know that this is all very confusing and disconcerting, but you need to stay with me."

Firestar didn't respond. He was too shocked to see the Twoleg speaking his language.

"Thank you," Leo said. He looked at his long list of questions. "The first question is from Snowcrystal of Thunderclan. She asks, 'Firestar, why do you like Spottedleaf? You're, like, twenty moons younger than her.'"

Firestar, who had suddenly realized what was going on, decided to cooperate for now. "That's an extremely easy question to answer," he replied casually. "You see, when I first met her, I thought, 'Wow, she is HOT!'"

Leo nodded and said, "That makes a lot of sense." He then consulted his list again. "HeatherDiamond128 asks, 'Alright Firestar…hmmmm…let's see…who do you like more? Sandstorm or Spottedleaf?'"

Firestar rolled his eyes. "That's such a typical question. I obviously love Spottedleaf more than Sandstorm. Any mouse-brain could see that."

Leo's eyes narrowed. "If you call someone a mouse-brain again, I'm going to take Spottedleaf and throw her into the Dark Forest."

Firestar looked horrified. "You wouldn't dare," he breathed.

Leo smiled, "You don't know me, Firestar."

Firestar gulped. "F-fine, I take back what I said."

"Good," Leo replied happily. He then turned back to the long list of questions. "Rainbowzalt asks, 'If you had a YouTube account, what would be your content?"

Firestar immediately brightened up at this one. "It would have videos of Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf laughing, Spottedleaf crying, Spottedleaf looking pretty-"

Leo quickly cut him off. "That's all VERY fascinating, but we still have four questions left."

"Nooooooooooooo," Firestar groaned.

"Breezepelt of CinderClan asks, 'Why are you in so many prophecies?'" Leo said cheerfully.

"Easy question, easy answer," Firestar replied confidently. "I'm in so many prophecies because of my extreme awesomeness!"

"Or your close connections with a respected StarClan medicine cat," Leo muttered under his breath.

Firestar's ears perked. "What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Leo replied hastily. "I was just rehearsing what the next question was. PonyBird21 asks, 'Dear Firestar, why you no pick Sandstorm over Spottedleaf in StarClan? Boy! You're crazy!'"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?" Firestar screeched. "I was FAKING loving Sandstorm. Spottedleaf is so much more beautiful, caring, loving-"

Leo cut him off again. "Next question! Cobrastar asks, 'Hey, what do you think of Brambleclaw and how he's treating Squirrelflight?'"

Firestar was blank. "Huh?"

Leo face palmed. "You don't even remember it, do you?"

"Remember what?" Firestar asked.

"Sorry about that, Cobrastar. Your question wasn't answered," Leo said sadly.

"Wait a minute!" Firestar yowled. "I remember now! I… don't care."

Leo stared. "Bu-"

"You heard me!" Firestar screeched. "I DON'T CARE!"

Leo shook his head in complete bafflement. "I guess it's time to move onto the next question now. Guest asks, 'Firestar, will you be reborn if the five clans were in danger again? Plus will your friends and family, who are up in StarClan, join in to help as well?'"

"Yes," Firestar meowed.

"Really?" Leo asked. "It's that simple? It always happens? Friends and family too?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Firestar replied calmly.

Leo shrugged and looked at his list again. There were no more questions. Firestar noticed this and let out a yowl of joy.

Leo smiled at this, and then remembered that there would be more questions next chapter. "Well, I guess that we had better get ready for another chapter."

Firestar suddenly choked on his joy. "What!?" he sputtered.

 **A/N: Poor Firestar… Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this first chapter! (Please note that I am only accepting five questions for the next chapter, so remember to send me a PM as quickly as you can!)**


End file.
